Power Rangers: Things You're Not Allowed To Do
I cannot swap the Astro Megaship with the Enterprise. ANY Enterprise. Or the NSEA Protector. I am not allowed to introduce any ranger, villain, mentor, or ally to their Sentai equivalent. I will not bring Godzilla in to help the Power Rangers if their Megazord is in the shop. Nor will I bring him in if the villains need a monster. All Kaiju are off limits to me. I will not talk Necrolai into resurrecting Zika and the Magna Defender, Niella, or Cole's parents, because, sadly, it would just be too much trouble. Nor will I use any other method of resurrection. The Machine Empire, despite being an empire, does not have any: Decepticons, Cybermen, Borg, Toclafane, Daleks, Cylons, Replicants, Terminators or any other mecha from other franchises. And I will not explain any of these creatures to them. Nor will I attempt to get them any. Andros is not Legolas. KO-35 is not Vulcan. Tommy isn't Batman. I will not attempt to convert the following vehicles into Zords: The Mystery Machine, the Batmobile--all of them--Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet (No invisible Megazords!), Doc Brown's DeLorean Time Machine, Speed Buggy, the Millennium Falcon, or any kind of Arwing. Not even if it's been requested. I will not make any Naruto character a Power Ranger. Especially not Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, or any Kage. I will not attempt to get the Wild Force Rangers to Ninja Ops in order to have a team-up. That rule also applies to S.P.D. & Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive & Jungle Fury, or Jungle Fury & R.P.M. I will not give Buffy a morpher. Nor start the Scooby Gang Rangers. This also goes for every Companion of the Doctor ever, but especially River Song. I am not allowed to ask Rocky "what was it like being a Red Ranger and not the leader?" As awesome as it would be, I may not bring all the Red Rangers to the Forever Red fight. No, not even Rocky. Yes, Trini, Aisha, Maya, Kelsey, Katie and Taylor's costumes didn't have skirts. No, this is not a design flaw that I can fix. Tim Taylor is not allowed to work on any Ranger tools or Zords. Or anything else Ranger related. I will absolutely not make any Red Ranger that doesn't have a battlizer a battlizer. No matter how much they deserve it. I cannot try to resurrect Imhotep or the Scorpion King to give the Rangers a worthy adversary. This goes for every non-Power Ranger villain ever, including, but not limited to: Darth Vader, Doctor Octopus, Lord Voldemort, any version of the Joker, Khan, Megatron, Davy Jones, Davros, the T-1000… I will not prevent Rita from turning Tommy into her evil Green Ranger. Nor from kidnapping Kat. And I will not do this by swapping myself for either of these people. I will not give Necrolai an electric guitar and expect her to sing "Bloody Friday Nightmare." I am not allowed to go before the Countdown to Destruction Battle and give any Ranger back their powers/tell them that they still have their powers/give them new powers so they can fight off the evil invasion of Earth. No matter how cool it would be. Category:Fan Fiction